Lights, Camera, Action!
Lights, Camera, Action! is a Taiwanese video released in 2006. It had real rare footage and is not found on the Internet yet but it has some songs on the internet already. Song List # Get Ready to Wiggle (Concert Version) # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! # Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) # Uncle Noah's Ark (Wiggly Animation) # Joanie Works with One Hammer # Wake Up Danny! # Little Brown Ant (Wiggly Animation) # Let's Go (We're Driving in the Big Red Car) # Captain Feathersword # Gulp Gulp (Wiggly Animation) # Wiggly Party # Henry's Underwater Big Band (Wiggly Animation) # Play Your Guitar with Danny # Pufferbillies (Wiggly Animation) # Brown Girl in the Ring # Vegetable Soup (Wiggly Animation) # Di Dicki Do Dum # I Love It When It Rains # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! # Take A Trip Out on the Sea (Wiggly Animation) Plot Arthur, Samuel, Danny and Vivi greet everybody in Taiwan. *Song #1: Get Ready to Wiggle The Taiwanese Wiggles introduce the next song. *Song #2: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Danny sees that Dorothy has some great dance moves. He invites everybody to come dance with him. *Song #3: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) *Vivi And Samuel Some Wiggly Animation *Song #4: Uncle Noah's Ark - Wiggly Animation Version Arthur is here with some kids and they are having some fun with clay. They love to hammer them, which introduces the next song. *Song #5: Joanie Works With One Hammer The Wiggles see that Danny is asleep. They say "Wake up, Danny!" a couple of times, and it never works on him. They decide to sing a song to awake him. *Song #6: Wake Up Danny! *Song #7: Little Brown Ant - Wiggly Animation Version The Taiwanese Wiggles are pretending they're in the big red car. The next song will sure'll be a ride. *Song #8: Let's Go (We're Driving in the Big Red Car) The Wiggles meet Captain Feathersword. He begins to tickle everybody. Maybe this'll be a problem. *Song #9: Captain Feathersword *Samuel introduces Wiggly Animation. *Song #10: Gulp Gulp - Wiggly animation The Taiwanese Wiggles decide to throw a Wiggly Party. *Song #10: Wiggly Party *Song #11: Henry's Underwater Big Band - Wiggly Animation Version Danny introduces everyone how to play the guitar. He is super rocking on 'em! *Song #12: Play Your Guitar with Danny *Song #13: Pufferbillies - Wiggly Animation Version Arthur introduces a song that comes from a traditional Caribbean game. *Song #14: Brown Girl in the Ring It's time for some Wiggly animation. *Song #15: Vegetable Soup - Wiggly Animation Version Vivi introduces some Irish dancing. *Song #16: Di Dicki Do Dum Arthur and the kids are back, painting beautiful portraits with paint droppers. They drop just like rain! *Song #17: I Love It When It Rains Vivi introduces the next song, but it's about Captain Feathersword again. His mighty talents are to sail the seas all day long. *Song #18: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! *Song #19: Take a Trip Out On the Sea - Wiggly Animation Version That's all the time we've got for the Taiwanese Wiggles and now it's time to say zai jian ("goodbye" in Taiwan.) Segments; Edit Pasta Making Cake Going Show Fast Food Birthday Party Ice Cream Truck Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Wiggles videos